Harry Potter and the World of Magic
by michaelc100
Summary: Harry Potter has a block placed on him as a baby which makes him deaf. Twelve years later, he encounters the wizarding world and finds a young witch who might just be able to show him that he can be loved the way he is...
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the World of Magic

Summary: A magical block was placed on Harry as a baby to stop the magic hurting Harry as a baby. It was supposed to be removed after his second birthday but other events got in the way...

Prologue

"Lily? Where are you?" James called out to his wife as he entered the front door.

"In the living room," came the reply.

James couldn't help but smile before quickly heading to the living room where he saw his wife sitting on the sofa, looking rather worried.

"Lily? Whats up?" James asks, sitting next to his wife and taking hold of her hand.

"It's Harry," Lily said softly causing James to pale slightly.

"Whats the matter with him? He's alright isn't he?" James asked in a rush, wanting to know what the matter was.

"Well it's the magical blocker we placed on him to stop the magic from burning him out. The healers had to use an extra powerful one and it did something to his hearing," Lily said, trying not to let the sobs take over her.

"What did it do?" James asks, not sure that he wanted to know.

"While the block is in place," Lily said blowing her nose, "Harry won't be able to hear but he will be fine after the block is taken off when he is older."

James sat there rather stunned, barely taking in the news. "So when is the block coming off? Its rare that theres a block in place after all."

"I know its rare, but Harry has so much extra power that he can't handle it yet. But the healers said any time after his second birthday would be fine to remove the block and that his hearing would return soon after," Lily explained.

James breathed a sigh of relief. "Thats good then, are we going to keep the block quiet? I don't think its worth spreading round, especially with that leak in the order, we don't know who we can trust any more."

"True, lets keep it quiet for now, we don't really want to make Harry more of a target," Lily replied.

FIFTEEN MONTHS LATER

"Albus, is it true? Is you-know-who really gone?" Minerva asked on a dark autumn night.

"Yes Minerva, but at a terrible cost. He attacked the Potters and couldn't kill young Harry. A form of ancient magic yielded itself and saved young Harry's life while killing Voldemort," Dumbledore said, causing Minerva to flinch.

"And what of young Harry's parents? Did they survive the attack?" Minerva asked.

"I'm afraid not. They refused to let Voldemort anywhere near Harry and were killed because of it," Albus said, looking sadly at one of the Muggle houses they were standing by: Number Four Privet Drive.

"So what will happen to baby Harry now?" Minerva asked, wiping her eyes with a hanky.

"He is going to stay with the only family he has got – right here," Albus said, indicating Number Four.

"You can't be serious! I've watched these Muggles all day and they're the worst sort. They really are..." Minerva said before she was interrupted.

"The only family he has got," Albus said with finality.

Minerva glared at Dumbledore for interrupting. "Did James and Lily have a magical block on Harry? Perhaps their power levels passed to him."

"They did not inform me of a magical block, and even of there were, it would be nearly undetectable and only removable by the caster," Albus said sadly.

"What if a magical block is left on and not removed? Perhaps Lily and James had one..." Minerva pondered.

"Harry does not have a block on him, Lily was keeping me fully apprised of young Harry and she has never mentioned a magical block. She would have mentioned privately if something like that was needed, either to me or to Madam Pomfrey. Even if young Harry did, then it would have been Lily who put the charm on Harry, that is the way it is done as it allows parental bonding to take place and also allows for them to see any healer who can instruct Lily how to remove the bond at the correct age," Albus said, "Now here is Hagrid with Harry."

"You left Hagrid to get Harry?" Minerva nearly shrieked.

"I trust Hagrid with my very life," Albus stated simply.

Minerva was about to reply when there was a loud rumble of an engine. A motorbike to be more precise. But this was most certainly no ordinary motorbike. This motorbike was owned by Sirius Black and had many enchantments on it, including one to make it fly.

Hagrid flew the motorbike and landed it next to where the two professors were waiting. Albus with a smile while Minerva with a glare – a glare which Hagrid did not spot.

"No problems I assume Hagrid?" Albus asked.

"None whatsoever Professor Dumbledore Sir, little tyke fell asleep just as we were passing over Bristol," Hagrid replied.

"Good," Albus replied as he took the sleeping baby with messy black hair and a lightening bolt scar and made his way over to the doorstep of number four and placing Harry on the step before reaching inside his robes and pulling out a letter and placing it next to Harry.

Albus looked at Harry for a few moments, feeling Minerva's glare and hearing Hagrid's sniffles of disappointment.

Albus turned to his colleagues. "Time for us to go before we are discovered here, young Harry will be fine."

"For your own sake Albus, I hope that you are right," Minerva said before Apparating away...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A mysterious owl

It had been nearly twelve years since Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, was left at Number four Privet Drive. Just after Harry had been placed there, the wizarding world was in a state of euphoria, all because one young boy had managed the impossible – defeated the evil dark lord that was trying to conquer the whole of Britain.

Parties were happening all over the place, people laughing and cheering, raising glasses to Harry and thanking him for saving their way of life.

the population had assumed that Harry had been placed with a loving family, one that would look after him and care for him and prepare him for Hogwarts.

The word did not investigate the life of Harry until, on September first, nearly two years ago, Harry Potter did not show up for his first year at Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore had looked into the matter personally and had found some alarming results.

He had stood watch at Privet Drive under an invisibility cloak for two days before he encountered Harry. He appeared to be normal, although malnourished. This worried the professor as he was sure that Harry would have received his Hogwarts letter, and if it was not replied to then he would have been told about it. Even if someone replied with a no thanks then he would still have been told but there had been no word, and he knew that Harry was not on the sorting hat list for when Harry was due to arrive at Hogwarts. This troubled the professor as Harry was always due to go to Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore watched as Harry disembarked a small buss at the end of Privet Drive before moving his hands at one of the girls on the bus in some form of universal sign language which the girl replied to in the same manor. It was then that the headmaster noticed the sign on the side of the bus "Surrey school for the Deaf."

Professor Dumbledore felt the guilt build up in him as he closed his eyes and recalled a conversation that had taken place the night that Harry had been put with the Dursley's. He know that magical blocks did not normally result in deafness unless it was really powerful but he knew that Harry's hearing would have returned when the block was removed, something that only Lily Potter would have been able to do.

The old professor watched as Harry walked down Privet Drive and he decided to double check his theory. He quickly removed his wand and covertly followed Harry making sure not to make any noise, not that Harry would have heard it anyway.

He silently cast a number of detection spells along with some medical spells and confirmed that Harry had a magical block which had caused him to loose all of his hearing.

Dumbledore decided to keep up with Harry and see if his letter that had been left with Harry as a baby had actually been followed, especially since Harry had looked so unnaturally thin.

Dumbledore saw Harry slowly arrive at Number Four and rung the doorbell. The door was quickly opened and Dumbledore recognized the woman as Harry's aunt who looked at Harry down her nose before dragging him inside and slamming the door.

The professor cast a silent spell on the door to allow him to observe the goings on and was shocked to see his aunt forcing Harry into the cupboard under the stairs. He didn't know what to do. His first instinct was to go inside and rescue Harry but he knew that Privet Drive was the safest place for him as a mass murderer had escaped only a few days prior from Azkaban and was on the lookout for Harry.

Professor Dumbledore canceled the observation spell before casting another to warn him about physical abuse before stepping outside of the wards and Apparating away with an almost silent pop, invisibility cloak still in place.

Little did the Professor realise was that the mass murderer that had just escaped from Azkaban was in fact innocent of all charges and that the young man (well young compared to Dumbledore – yet who isn't?) did not even receive a trial.

Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer, was widely known (after Harry's parents death) as the secret keeper that led them to their deaths. Yet this was not true as they had switched secret keepers at the last moment and went with their quiet, shy tag-along friend who nobody would normally go after for a secret. This decision to go with Peter Pettigrew was what ended their lives.

Sirius Black, assumed to have escaped to kill Harry Potter in a bizarre attempt to resurrect the Dark Lord (not true of course! Who would believe a dark Sirius?) had just been hiding a few streets away when he had saw Harry Potter travel home from school. He covertly followed in his dog form and saw a wand pointing at Harry's back. He was about to lunge and attack the person who was hidden when he recognised some of the spells being used – healing diagnosis spells.

Sirius looked on confused as the invisible wand ran tests before Harry arrived home. Sirius watched as Harry was dragged inside by his aunt and the person who was invisible cast an observation spell on the door and watched in horror, guilt and anger the way that Petunia Dursley, the woman he had met and loathed at James Potters wedding, shove Harry in the cupboard under the stairs.

He was about to storm over and try and rescue Harry but he did not know how the headmaster would react and it wouldn't be like anyone would not notice that Harry went missing.

Sirius thought hard. He knew that Harry could not stay there at Privet Drive. He wondered why Harry was at Privet Drive at all, but had to check, especially since Harry was not staying with any of the other guardians that he was aware of in case of Harry's parent's death.

Sirius thought about what to do. He knew he needed to do something, he owed it to Harry's parents, especially since he had got himself set up by Wormtail and sent to prison.

Sirius thought about all of the people that he thought that he could trust. He knew that most were either killed or loyal to Dumbledore, and at the moment Sirius did not know what Dumbledore would do, especially with the old man's track record of not giving out information and doing the "greater good" and "wise man" routines on everyone. After several moments of thinking, a name suddenly popped into his head. A name that was vaguely familiar from his school days and from a brief meeting in Diagon Alley many years before. Susan Reeves, who later became Susan Johnson.

Sirius snapped his fingers. He knew that Susan was never a fan of Dumbledore, especially after her sister was killed during the first war because Dumbledore could not provide any protection from the order but protected other targets – none of which were attacked that doomed night. Sirius thought for a moment about what Susan was up to these days. Last he heard, she was working in the Muggle world in their law enforcement yet still kept ties with the wizarding world.

Sirius didn't really want to contact her even though she was not a fan of Dumbledore, especially if she was still in law enforcement, it would most certainly cause her problems if any of it came back to him.

Sirius watched as the professor cancelled the observation spell and walk away from Privet Drive with a concerned look on his face, heading up the road and Apparating away after looking around for any observing Muggles.

Sirius looked around while trying to think of something that would help. He needed to figure out a way of helping Harry, rescuing him without raising suspicions about himself. He glanced at a tree, not really taking anything in from his surroundings, but a hoot from the tree caused him to look again.

Sitting in a tree was a brown barn owl staring at him. Just sitting there, staring. Sirius grew very concerned. He knew all about animagi, especially since he was one himself and knew that the way the owl was acting, it was most possibly an animagi.

Sirius thought about using an owl. Sending Susan an anonymous note and keeping watch on Privet Drive to see if she arrives. Not really a sound proof plan in Sirius' opinion, but it wasn't as though he had much else that he could do at the moment.

Sirius used his wand to conjure a quill, ink and parchment before quickly scribbling an anonymous note to Susan before calling the owl, who quickly flew down from the tree, landing on his shoulder holding out his leg.

Sirius tied the parchment before telling the bird exactly who to find and watched as the owl quickly took off and headed towards the recipient of the note.

An hour later, the owl arrived at the home of Susan Johnson. She was sitting in the kitchen, enjoying her day off from the police force and wondering what she could do with her daughter Angelina for the evening, since she had just recently returned from her fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft an Wizardry.

Susan heard a small tapping on the window an looked up immediately, spotting an owl waiting at the window to be let in with a letter.

She went over and opened the window, allowing the bird to fly in and land on the kitchen table before sticking out its leg to allow Susan to remove the letter. Once the letter had been removed, the owl immediately flew towards and out of the window and into the horizon.

Susan looked back at the letter and saw that the text was very scruffy and somewhat familiar to her but she couldn't place it. She didn't let it bother her as she quickly opened the letter and read the contents, face becoming rather pale (well as pale as a black woman can go) as she read the anonymous letter.

She thought for several moments before her instincts as a mother as well as a police officer kicked in. She stood up and quickly dashed towards her bedroom to get her police uniform, knowing that if the information was true then she would need to look official and be an official police officer (even though it was her day off from the force) to deal with the contents of the letter.

She was changed into her uniform within minutes and was just putting on her utility belt an radio when her daughter Angelina entered the room.

"Where you going?" She asks, "I thought it was your day off today."

"It is," Susan replies "But I got an anonymous note by owl regarding Harry Potter being abused pretty badly at his Muggle relatives so I'm going to be doing a spot inspection, trying to catch them in the act."

"And if you do?" Angelina asks, wondering what would happen with the famous boy.

"Bring him here. He needs a wizarding home, not a Muggle one, and I will be able to deal with his relatives at the same time," Susan replies as she clips her radio into place. "Right, time for me to go. I should be back soon. If anyone from the station rings, I've gone out and you don't know where and you don't know what I'm doing. I don't really want them to know yet, especially if its true and it really is Harry," Susan explains as she walks over to her tall, attractive daughter.

"OK mum," Angelina says as she hugs her mum in farewell and watches as her mum creates a portkey an whooshes away...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Rescuing Harry

The portkey that Susan had created dropped her at a park near Privet Drive. She quickly headed out of the park and headed towards Privet Drive, using the directions given.

Susan knew that it was suspicious to receive an anonymous note like the one she had and thought that it could easily be a trap. She kept a hand on her retractable baton that was kept on her belt and prepared to whip it out at a moments notice if it were needed.

She followed the several streets until she was standing in front of Number Four Privet Drive. She hoped that the note was accurate otherwise she knew that if the residents complained then she could very easily nearly loose her job, which was something she most certainly did not want to do.

She had been working in the police force since her daughter Angelina was little. Even though Susan was a witch, she had always wanted that job. Even though there was a Wizarding equivalent to a police officer around, the Wizarding version was not the job she was after which was why she was working for the Muggle police service. She had relied on the stability of her job and her daughters well being when her husband had died when her daughter was little, about a year after she had joined the police force. She knew that it would be extremely difficult being a single mother and working full time, but somehow she had managed to balance both together and had even risen to the rank of inspector, something that she was grateful for because of the more standard hours even if it did require more tedious paperwork and bureaucratic none sense than actual police work.

She thought of what the note had said again about where she would find Harry.

"_I was watching with an observation charm on the doorway. He was being shoved under the stairs by his aunt as some sort of punishment but he had not been seen to have done nothing wrong apart from walk into the building. She was on him the instant he was inside."_

She raised her right hand and pressed the button of the doorbell, hearing it ring. The door was half made of multi-coloured glass but it was clear enough to allow her to keep a watch inside. She saw the cupboard under the stairs begin to open and an arm start to come out before a woman came out of the kitchen and kicked the door after seeing the arm, forcing it back inside and closing and locking the door.

The woman then answered the front door and saw a tall, black, imposing policewoman standing there. Susan noticed the colour drain from her face slightly before regaining her composure.

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"My name is Inspector Johnson. May I come inside please?" Susan asked.

"Of course," the woman said nervously.

"I just have a few questions for you madam. Do you know a young boy by the name of Harry Potter?" Susan asks as the woman with horse like teeth closed the front door.

"Harry Potter? I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that name officer," she replied with a nervous glance behind the police woman who was facing her while she stood against the front door.

"Are you sure about that madam? I have been told that he lives at this address and I need to speak to him urgently," Susan explained.

"Never heard of him I'm afraid," the woman replied.

"OK," Susan replied while withdrawing her notebook and a pen. "May I have your name please Madam, just so that nobody else pesters you in regards to this?"

"Yes, of course, its Petunia Dursey," the woman replied.

"And your maiden name please?" Susan asks, hoping that the woman would not say Evans.

"Evans," Petunia replies.

"You wouldn't happen to have had a sister called Lily would you?" Susan asks offhandedly, closing her notebook.

"Used to, she died many years ago in an accident," Petunia replied quickly.

"Ah so you're the Petunia Evans from Portsmouth. Father was a banker, mother was a baker. Lived in a detached house in a nice urban area didn't you?" Susan asks, remembering the woman clearly.

Susan watched at Petunia's mouth opened an closed for a few moments. "How did you know that?" Petunia asks.

"Because I used to know your sister, madam, and also know that Harry was placed here many years ago by Professor Dumbledore," Susan replies before adopting an angry tone, "I also know that he is still here and may have been abused. Where is Harry?"

"Out, don't know where, he usually comes back just before tea," Petunia said, hoping this "freak" as she thought would go away.

"Well then who is under the stairs?" Susan asks, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Stairs? There's nobody under the stairs," Petunia answers with a squeak.

"I know there is Mrs Dursley. I saw you lock the door just before you answered the door behind you. Now stop lying to me," Susan says before stepping over to the cupboard under the stairs and unlocking it. After a moment to brace herself, she opened the door and saw what she had expected to find, yet hoped that she had been severely mistaken.

Inside the cupboard was a flat mattress on the floor an laying on top of it in a foetal position was a young boy with messy black hair. She reached in and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to notice her and jerk away in surprise.

She instantly noticed the bright green eyes that she remembered from his mother as well as the lightening bolt scar on his forehead where he had stopped the killing curse when he was a baby.

She wondered why he didn't go to a magical school. She knew that he didn't go to Hogwarts otherwise her daughter would have mentioned it.

Her police training immediately kicked in. "Harry?" She said softly to young boy who was trying to keep far away from her yet keep his eyes on her.

She saw the boy's surprised reaction before a hesitant nod.

"My name's Susan. I was told this afternoon that you lived here and I thought I would come and say hello," She said, wondering if she could entice him out of his shell a little.

The boy carried on staring at her, not making a sound.

"I work for the police Harry, do you know what they are?" She asks.

She sees Harry nod.

"Well I received some information a little while ago that said some people here were hurting you. I even saw your auntie lock the door on you. Does she do this much?" Susan asks, trying to earn some trust.

She saw Harry raise his hands and make a few signs with his fingers.

Shit, she thinks, he's deaf and is using sign language.

"Harry, are you deaf?" she asks softly.

She sees some tears well in Harry's eyes before he nods jerkily.

Luckily for Susan, she had learned sign language a few years ago for when a deaf person came into the station, she would be able to translate.

Susan quickly sat down on the carpet and brought her hands up in the air to sign.

"Do they lock you in here often Harry?" She signed at him. She saw the look of surprise on his face before he signed back. "This has been my bedroom since I can remember. I have to stay in here unless I am doing chores," Harry signed back.

She sat there in shock for several moments unable to process what Harry had told her. How could anyone, she thought, treat an obviously sweet boy like this?

She quickly regained her composure. She looked up at Harry again and saw him staring at her still, waiting.

"If I offered you somewhere else to live," she signed, deciding to take matters into her own hands, "Somewhere where you did not have to live in a cupboard or do chores, would you come?"

"Why would you want a worthless freak like me coming with you? I'm a waste of space and not worth anything," Harry signed back with resignation.

"Harry!" she signed back with shock, "Who says you're that? You most certainly are not! Even I can tell that. I would like you to come and stay with me, you would get your own room and not do chores. Your aunt here obviously doesn't know how to look after you. I could. You could even make friends with other children. Would you like that?"

She waits for his answer. She sees hope flash across his face, before fear. "Would I have to ever come back here?" Harry signs.

"Never, Harry, you can leave here and never come back and you can forget about your aunt. How about you pack up your belongings and come out that cupboard and I will take you away from here to my house," Susan signs.

"OK," Harry signs hesitantly.

Susan gives Harry a reassuring smile as she watches him grab a few things in the cupboard and starts to crawl out.

Susan quickly stands up and moves out of the way before fixing her attention on Petunia who was standing in the corner, completely pale.

"You!" Susan says with hate, "How can you treat a boy like that?"

"Why should we have to look after him? He was dumped on our doorstep. We had no choice but to let him live here but why should we spend our money on him?" Petunia replies with venom.

"Because that's what family does," Susan said hotly as she watches Harry quickly dash up the stairs to grab something.

A few seconds later, she notices Harry come down the stairs with a large rucksack, two instrument cases and two military uniforms in pristine condition, right down to the boots.

She looks at the items with interest before realising that Harry must not have received his school letter and doesn't know about magic.

She reaches out to grab some of the items from the struggling boy but he merely looks at her with fright and holds on tighter.

She holds up her hands in surrender.

"OK Harry," She signs, "We are going to travel to my house now, but its probably going to be a different way to what you know of. Have you ever heard of magic before?"

Harry shakes his head, unable to move his arms due to the belongings.

"Well it exists. Witches, Wizards, flying on brooms, dragons, the lot, it all exists and we are going to use that to travel to my house, OK?" Susan signs.

Harry looks at her confused, not really believing her for what she is saying but nods anyway.

Susan nods once before removing a length of wood from her upper arm which was about a foot long and placing it on the radiator. "OK Harry, this is a wand," She signs, "It will let me transport us and your stuff to my house. First I am going to have to put a spell on your things here to make it appear in your new bedroom. Is that OK?"

She notices that Harry is scared and she thinks that he must value the stuff he is holding very much. She sees him give a very hesitant nod.

"OK then, we will be under way right after and then you won't have to come back ever after," Susan signed with a smile.

Harry nodded hesitantly as Susan picked up her wand again and waved it at all of Harry's belongings which vanished from sight with a small crack, appearing in the guest bedroom at Susan's house.

Susan puts her wand down again. "OK Harry I am going to turn my hat into something called a portkey and it will transport us to my house, much like what happened with your clothes and bag a moment ago. It will be instant and won't hurt, OK?" Susan signed, looking at Harry.

Harry gave a small nod, wondering what on earth was happening and hoping that he would see his stuff again.

Susan picked up her wand and took off her hat and quickly cast a portus charm on it, causing it to turn blue for a second. She signed for Harry to take a hold on the hat and Susan counted down from five, causing her hand Harry to vanish and reappear at Susan's house...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Sorting out Harry

Susan puts her hat back on and guides Harry into her home, calling out to Angelina as they entered the hallway. She led Harry into the kitchen, asking him through sign if he wanted anything to drink, which he politely refused.

Angelina appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, behind Harry and greeted her mother.

"Hello Dear. That letter I got turned out to be accurate so I decided to bring him here," She said to Angelina as she poured a cup of tea.

Angelina glanced at the young boy who still had his back to her but was looking around all of the kitchen.

"Hey Harry," Angelina says to him, hoping to break the ice as it were.

Harry carries on looking around without any response. Angelina looks at her mother with an indignant expression only to be met with a smirk.

"Harry?" Angelina tries again, only to have the same results. She glares at Harry's back before looking at her mother and noticing the large smile that had replaced the smirk. "What are you smiling at Mum? He's being very rude!"

"Well Angelina, he can't help it since he is deaf and can't hear a word that you are saying," Susan said with a grin, "You can scream and shout and he won't hear a second of it."

Angelina looks at Harry with a horrified expression.

Susan quickly grabs the boy's attention and points out Angelina. Harry turns around to see a tall, gorgeous black girl standing there in the doorway, not much older than he is. Harry quickly turns the colour of a very red tomato and turns back around to Susan who tries not to snigger.

"Harry, this is Angelina, my daughter," Susan says through sign language.

Harry reluctantly turns back to face Angelina and signs a greeting, which is completely alien to her since she never studied sign language.

"That's sign for hello and how are you Angelina," Susan explains.

"Well... how am I... what..." Angelina stutters.

"Don't worry Angelina, he can lip read, I found that out when I got there when I spoke to him," Susan explained, thinking of earlier events.

Angelina nods and looks at Harry with an embarrassed expression, who was looking at Angelina like any normal teenage boy would.

"Hi Harry. I'm Angelina and I'm aright thanks, you?" Angelina asks politely.

She notices Harry blush a deep red again before nodding.

"Angelina," Susan says, "Can you show Harry where the guest room is please? I banished his things into there before and I believe Harry could use the help to unpack."

"Yes mum," Angelina replied, "Come on Harry, I'll show you where your room is and where your stuff is."

Harry smiled gratefully before signing a Thank You at Susan and heading out of the room following the tall goddess with long black hair.

A few moments later, Harry found himself in a small, yet nicely furnished bedroom that contained a queen sized bed, a large wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a desk, a hi-fi and a television.

"Here you go Harry," Angelina says as she guides Harry into the room, with his belongings on his bed. "Since you're going to be staying here, you can unpack your things into the wardrobe and the drawers."

"Thank You," Harry signs.

Angelina, still not having a clue makes a guess that it was a thanks. "No problem. If you need any help, just give me a shout aright?"

She saw Harry try to suppress a grin before nodding.

She headed downstairs, wondering why he was trying hard not to grin. Just as she reached the bottom, the pun of the joke that she had inadvertently told hit her like a bludger.

"Oh Bugger," Angelina said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Language young lady," Her mother scolded as Angelina entered.

"I just accidentally told a deaf joke to Harry and only realised it when I got to the bottom of the stairs," Angelina says, trying to defend herself.

"By saying..." Susan asks, wondering what her daughter could have said.

"Well I showed Harry where his room was and told him that if he needed any help, to give me a shout," Angelina explained.

Susan looked at her daughter in confused for a minute before reality hit her herself and started to snigger.

"It's not funny!" Angelina said.

"Well what was Harry's reaction to it?" Susan asks, eyeing her daughter.

"Well, actually, you see," Angelina started to say.

"Spit it out," Susan said.

"He was trying not to grin at the joke," Angelina said, defeated, causing Susan to start sniggering again like a teenage schoolboy.

"It's not funny mum, what if I hurt his feelings?" Angelina asks.

"Since when have you been interested in the feelings of boys? You've always blocked them out since you met the twins," Susan says before it clicked in her mind. "You're rather taken with Harry aren't you?"

Susan noticed her daughters blush and watched in amusement as Angelina tried to stutter and splutter a plausible answer.

After a few moments, Susan put a stop to it. "Just admit it, you fancy him. No need to deny it, I've seen it all before with my friends when I was at school as well as friends at work."

Angelina looked away in embarrassment. She knew she fancied Harry the moment she saw him, even more when she saw those eyes, so green, so filled with emotion, crying out for someone to hold him and to love him. Her heart had responded in an instant. She had to restrain herself from going over and hugging him and snogging him.

"Promise me one thing Angelina," Susan says, "Promise that you will take it slow with him, he's known nothing but hurt all of his life and if you rush it then he might react badly, aright?"

Angelina blushed again but nodded to her mum, not wanting to either let her down or hurt Harry.

"Right, well I had better go check on Harry, he had some unusual belongings that I am interested in learning about," Susan says while finishing her tea and standing up.

Susan headed up to the guest bedroom where she found Harry hard at work going through his belongings. She stood in the doorway and watched as he unpacked some of his things with care and precision, something that she would not normally expect from a twelve year old boy.

She watched as Harry hung what appeared to be two suit covers onto the wardrobe before unzipping the front one and opening up. She nearly gasped when she saw the clothing inside. Within the covers was most certainly not a normal suit but a royal marine band uniform with the rank of Lieutenant embroided on the cuffs. First, she thought that it might be one of his fathers that had managed to be rescued but she saw that the uniform was too small, small enough to fit a small person, like Harry.

She watched as Harry checked every inch of the uniform with precision and saw how important the band must mean to Harry. She looked closely at the uniform from where she was standing and got another surprise when she looked at the spot over the left breast pocket. Ribbons. Six of them, all lined in a row and sewn into place. She recognised some of the more common ribbons and realised that they were proper award ribbons, like the good conduct ribbon and wondered what Harry had to do to receive these ribbons at a young age.

She slowly entered the room and put her hand on Harry's shoulder, causing him to jump and move out of her grasp within a moment.

"You aright Harry?" Susan asks through sign language.

"Yeah I'm fine, but how will I carry on going to school and to band practice and cadet meetings?" Harry asks.

"Well, as for school, I will be able to sort that out, but I would need to speak with a few people first, as for band practice and cadets, we can use the same method as before to travel," Susan explained.

Harry nodded. "So what happens now?" Harry asks before yawning.

"Well why don't you have a nap on the bed while I go and start some tea and I will wake you up when its done?" Susan asks.

Harry nodded while trying to hide another yawn with his hand.

"Got any pyjamas to change into?" Susan asks, noticing the lack of clothes in the drawers.

She notices Harry blush and point out a pair of well worn pyjama bottoms that were many sizes too big.

"OK Harry, get changed, and I will sort out some better ones tomorrow, aright?" Susan asks.

Harry nods and starts to get changed while Susan heads back downstairs where Angelina was sitting in the kitchen, staring into space.

"If I weren't a police officer, I would go back round there and hex them into hell," Susan fumed.

"Mum?" Angelina says, uncertainly, not having ever seen her mum angry.

"Those relatives of Harry, they force him to wear his cousins old clothes, which are miles too big for him. Looks like he has never had a new thing in his life unless his school or the music band he is a part of provides it. How the hell has social services never picked up on it before?" Susan fumed.

"Calm down mum, it will be aright, you said he doesn't have to go back there and I'm sure his parents sorted out his well-being in case he needed to look after himself, they wouldn't have not thought ahead," Angelina argued reasonably.

"True, Lily was always a great planner," Susan says, remembering her old friend.

"Lily? As in Lily Potter? Harry's mum?" Angelina asks, unable to get her head around it.

"Yeah, I was in school with her, but in Ravenclaw, so we worked together on a few projects. Didn't really become close friends but we still met up from time to time," Susan explained, "Anyway I had better get the tea started."

"I'll go get the rest of my trunk unpacked, get it all dealt with," Angelina said.

"When I give you a shout, can you wake Harry for me and tell him that tea is ready?" Susan asks as Angelina heads for the door.

"Sure thing mum," Angelina says before heading to her bedroom.

Angelina headed up the stairs and past Harry's room before heading to her own room. She grabbed her trunk and placed it on her bed and opened it up.

It wasn't long before she was unpacking many of her belongings including school uniforms and quidditch robes. She had unpacked much of her trunk before deciding to go the loo.

On her way back, she again passed Harry's bedroom and she peaked in to make sure that he was aright. She noticed that he was tossing and turning, in the throes of a nightmare.

She walked into his bedroom and over to the bed and climbed into it before gently putting her arms around Harry, who calmed down and snuggled into her hug. Before Angelina realised it, she was lying on Harry's bed, with Harry's arms around her and Harry fast asleep on her shoulder.

Angelina found the embrace warm and soothing and before long, she found herself drifting off to sleep with her arms around Harry...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Healers and Unexpected Magic

Angelina was soon awoken from her slumber by someone rubbing her shoulder.

"Five more minutes," She mumbled before snuggling into the comforting warmth next to her.

"Come on Angie," She heard someone call before the shoulder rubbing returned.

"It's too early," Angie argued before trying to go back to sleep.

"Its tea time," the voice argued, causing Angelina to slowly open her eyes to see her mother standing over her.

"So care to come up with an explanation?" Susan asks.

"Err," Angelina stammered, "I fell asleep?"

Susan hid her smile from the look of deep embarrassment on her daughters face.

"In Harry's room? In Harry's bed? With Harry in it?" Susan asks as Harry tried to snuggle in closer to Angelina, who blushed scarlet.

"Err... well... you see... I was heading back to my room and I saw Harry having a nightmare... So I came in to see if I could help... so I hugged him like you did with me when I was little and I guess I just fell asleep..." Angelina stammered.

"Right then," Susan says, cutting across her daughter bumbling, "can you wake up Harry then please, since you are closer than I am, since it is time for tea and we have Heealer Jones coming over afterwards."

Angelina's face flushed with embarrassment. She slowly extradited herself from Harry's warm embrace, much to her own disappointment since she found that she actually enjoyed it, before slowly rubbing Harry on the shoulder, just like how her mother had done a few minutes earlier.

Slowly Harry woke up and opened his eyes, looking at Angelina with a sleepy, bleary eyed expression that she secretly found extremely adorable.

After several seconds, he realised that he was actually in bed with a very pretty girl and had his arms around her.

A look of horror quickly passed over Harry's features before he scurried back and over the edge of the bed, causing him to fall off the bed and onto his bum with a silent oof.

Susan quickly bit her tongue to avoid laughing and tried her best to keep her face neutral.

"Right, now since we are all awake, lets head down for tea shall we?" Susan asks rhetorically, before turning on her heel and walking out of the bedroom, leaving two very embarrassed youngsters alone in the bedroom.

Angelina climbs out of the bed reluctantly and fixes the quilt before quickly walking round the other side of the bed where Harry is still sitting on the floor watching her.

She holds her hand out to Harry. "Come on Harry, dinner is ready and is going to get cold otherwise."

Harry slowly and nervously reaches out to grab the girls hand and grabs it softly. She grabs hold of his hand firmly and helps him up onto his feet before guiding Harry out of the room and down the stairs, still holding his hand.

Angelina and Harry quickly walk into the kitchen where their food is waiting on the table to be eaten along with Susan sitting at the other end of the table waiting for them to arrive.

She notices them holding hands and smiles, hoping that the two of them can realise their feelings for each other.

Angelina slowly lets go of Harry's hand, blushing slightly and sits down in front of one of the plates with Harry close behind, sitting close to Angelina.

Susan pretends not to notice how they are acting around each other, knowing that the two of them need to realise that both of them feel the same thing towards each other.

Tea went rather quickly since Angelina and Harry were avoiding each others gazes while Susan just watched on with amusement as they would each glance at each other every few seconds before eating another bite of food and tried to hide a smile when occasionally they would both glance at each other at the same time and blush like mad while quickly returning their attention back to their food.

Once the food was finished, the trio headed into the living room for the evening to relax.

"Harry, we have a healer from St Mungo's coming over after tea to check you over and to see if they can do anything for your hearing or your own magic," Susan signed after they all relaxed in the living room.

"Will it hurt?" Harry signed in reply, going rather pale.

"No, it won't hurt one bit," Susan replied, "It will be OK, Angelina and me will both be there if you like to keep you company."

Harry visibly relaxed and a slight smile appeared on his face. "I don't want to be any trouble..." he signed.

"You're not, Harry, and we would be home anyway so it's not going to affect us one bit," Susan replied

Harry nodded reluctantly. "How far away from Surrey are we? Its just that my band has a three day trip to London next week as we are going to be one of the bands on duty for the guards birthday parade at Buckingham Palace," Harry asks with sign language.

"About a hundred miles, but I can get you to where you need to go next week and maybe even watch you in the parade," Susan replies.

Harry grins at Susan before quickly signing his thanks before looking at Angelina uncertainly for a moment, who had been watching the conversation with interest, hoping her mother would soon fill her in.

"Would you like Angelina to come too?" Susan asks, speaking instead of signing.

Harry blushes as he reads Susan's lips before nodding uncertainly.

"Come where?" Angelina asks, hearing the exchange of words.

"London, next week, Harry is going to be part of the Queens Birthday parade for a few days in one of their bands," Susan explains.

"Well I've always wanted to see one of those and never got round to it," Angelina replies, "so count me in,"

Harry couldn't help but blush when Angelina agreed to go, something that Susan smiled at.

Suddenly the fire turned green and a woman dressed in a white linen knee length jacket and wearing official St Mungo's robes stepped out. Harry sat there and stared in shock at what he had just witnessed, not having seen anything like it before.

"Evening Susan, Evening Angelina," Healer Jones says as she casts a cleaning charm on herself, "What was the call about?"

"Young Harry here, needs a full physical and a crime report," Susan replies simply as Healer Jones finishes her cleaning charm.

"Who?" Healer Jones asks, wondering who they meant, before noticing a small boy with messy black hair and round glasses, looking at her with a scared expression.

"This," Susan said, indicating the boy that the healer had just noticed, "is Harry... Harry Potter... as in the boy-who-lived."

"Never!" The healer replied, "He was sent off to his relatives – a loving home."

"Have you ever heard of relatives committing child abuse? Because I most certainly have and I discovered it for myself at Harry's house and removed him from there because of it and have every intention of charging them," Susan replied coldly.

The healer looked on, going very pale as she thought about how Harry might have been treated at his relatives when she remembered the headmaster of Hogwarts promising the world that he was in a safe and loving home where he would be looked after and loved. She had believed the story at face value and never checked. Nor did anyone else, including the ministry.

"OK, well I think it would be best if Harry were lying down then I can run the scans quicker," Healer Jones stated, looking at Harry, waiting for him to comply.

Harry looked at Susan, who smiled reassuringly at him. Harry then kicked off his shoes and lay down on the sofa while Angelina moved over to sit next to her mum.

Harry looked nervously at Healer Jones who pulled out her wand and knelt in front of Harry.

"Alright Harry, I'm just going to run a few scans of you. It's not going to hurt and will be done in a few minutes," the healer explained before raising her wand and muttering an incantation that nobody heard, causing the wand to light up and change various colours as it is moved across Harry's body.

A few moments later, the healer took out a quill and a roll of parchment and set it on the table before casting a charm on it before casting another charm on Harry and running the wand over every part of Harry while the quill scribbled like mad.

After nearly twenty minutes, Healer Jones finishes her scan and looks over at the parchment, which is still being written upon and pales quite substantially.

"Are you feeling ok? You have just gone quite pale," Susan asks.

"This list. If I didn't see the quill write it myself then I would swear that someone was having a joke with the number of injuries on there, both past and present," the healer explains, looking at Susan sadly.

"What injuries are we talking about?" Susan asks, wondering if she actually wants to know.

"Everything from severe bruising and cuts that need stitching to broken bones and fractures. There's substantial evidence to show of mal-nutrition as well as abuse. Many times over, in fact. You have an open and shut case," The healer replies.

Susan nods grimly. "OK, can you come complete the paperwork in the kitchen then? The sooner this is done, the sooner everything is sorted out."

"Sure," Healer Jones replies, putting down her wand and collecting her own paperwork and following Susan out of the room.

Angelina watches as Susan and the healer head out of the room and into the kitchen before turning her attention to the young boy in the room who was now sitting up on the couch looking rather scared.

Angelina stood up and went over to Harry and sat next to him, causing him to look up at her with his scared eyes.

"Its going to be fine Harry," Angelina says reassuringly to Harry before putting her hand on his shoulder, "Mum's not going to send you back there ever."

Angelina had no idea why she said that to him but his reaction was instantaneous. He leapt forward and quickly wrapped his arms around her and was crying on her shoulder.

Angelina let her instincts take over and she wrapped her own arms around Harry and kissed him on the forehead before slowly running one of her hands through his hair.

After a few minutes, Harry stopped crying but didn't let go of Angelina, but stayed clinging to her as she ran a hand through his hair slowly, hoping that it would help.

Harry slowly pulled back from Angelina and looked up into her eyes while keeping his arms around her. Their faces were only an inch apart. They could feel each others breath on their face. Their faces moved in slow motion at precisely the same moment. Slowly they edged towards each other, closing the gap.

Within moments their lips pressed together in a tender kiss that sent shock waves through their bodies causing them to tingle with excitement.

Slowly, the pair broke the kiss and pulled back slightly with the faces flushed with excitement.

"I really like you Harry," Angelina whispers to Harry while looking at him hungrily.

"I like you too," Harry whispers in reply before kissing Angelina again on the lips...


End file.
